


Claire Beauchamp and whisky

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea
Summary: Hi,I love the story of Las Vegas by takemeawaytocamelot.I hope the author does not mind ...





	Claire Beauchamp and whisky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takemeawaytocamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wild Night in Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267100) by [takemeawaytocamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot). 



> Hi,I love the story of Las Vegas by takemeawaytocamelot.  
> I hope the author does not mind ...


End file.
